


Between Kitten and Adult

by robingurl



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robingurl/pseuds/robingurl
Summary: Sort of an origin story in my fic world as to how Michael possibly could have met Jake.
Relationships: Michael Gruber / Jacob Brent





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't know how these guys act. I based this off what I saw, read and various yaoi mangas and series to make this happen lol. I'm sort of proud of it but it's more than likely not in character.

Between Kitten And Adult  
By Robin Gurl

Chapter 1

I sat watching the kids walk in and out for each audition. I tried to remember exactly why Gillian had demanded I be here. Her exact words I believe were “I know I want a Mistoffelees, and I want him to be bloody brilliant but I’m not sure what I’m looking for, so maybe you can help me.” Yeh, right. Whatever. So far I’ve been over 2000 boys claiming they were the best for Mistoffelees. Why hadn’t she just gone through the cast? Beside’s even I knew that you couldn’t just *become* Mistoffelees. You had to move up into it. So no one she auditioned would even be ready for another year or so, which was clearly off of what she wanted. Maybe Gills had finally lost her head. 

Across the room were the second year CATS dancers. The second years being obviously the second year they’ve been in the musical. My eyes were still on the little boy I had practically begged Gillian to let in. He’d instantly been a hit with all of the dancers and even won the audience over with his cuteness. He played Pouncivial and was so tiny when he’d come to audition for the part that Gillian couldn’t legally hire him. A male dancer had to be 135 before they could be hired. The kid was 119. I’m not sure if he’s gained anything, muscle nor weight, but Gillian seemed pleased. 

And even now he wasn’t legally hired, still getting paid, but almost like paid volunteer work. His name was Jacob Brent and I had kind of taken him under my wing. He told me once that he came from a Southern State that didn’t really advertise boys to be dancers. Judging by his southern accent I believed it. His accent caused him to draw out words that wouldn’t normally been done so. It also gave him permission to use utterly cute Southern words that as a Northerner I’d never heard of. Such as: down yonder and y’all. On any other person it’d be silly but on him it was just his self. 

After a few minutes he noticed I was staring at him. He tilted his head and batted at his ears grinning when I smirked and rolled my eyes. “Jake. Jake. Jake.” I repeated smiling bigger than ever. I wanted to let him come over here to keep me company. I knew he would do it flawlessly without messing up the auditions. The second years were brought in to see how it was done or as they said to each other as they were brought in earlier “We have to re-live that horror??” I think Gillian just wanted to keep them out of her hair for awhile. 

Everytime a new boy walked by, Gillian would groan and say “No, No No not that one.” 

I finally stood up and went over by the second years grabbing their folders. “Chill, Gills. Lets see who we have over here.”

“Micheal, they aren’t ready.” She hissed through clenched teeth massaging her temples. I heard a round of depressed and disappointed noises as all of the second year male dancers got their ears flattened and tails stomped on. 

“Give them a chance, Gills. They’ve worked very hard.” I replied smiling widely at them. They all beamed and would have purred in unison if it were possible. The only one I could find that would fit would be Jacob. All of the others were a few inches too tall. “What about Jacob?” 

Her head shot up and she glared at me something fierce. She shook her head and stood up. Giving a huff she stomped out of the room cursing and throwing out British insults. The two years followed her as if they were her kittens leaving me alone. I cursed and threw Jake’s folder down in a frustrated gesture then collapsed in the audition chair pounding my fist in the desk. “What is her problem? He’s got everything he needs.” And it’ll boost his self-esteem I told myself silently. 

Jacob had really low self-esteem. Sure he was a happy boy, but he always thought the worst and was always, always in awe that someone loved him like I did. I bent down and gathered up the papers in his folder that were all over the dance floor now. A few pictures, his nearly empty resume, address, and costume measurements. Then I caught sight of something else. I picked up a blue piece of paper and squinted to read the bad handwriting. It was a doctor warning. It said in very bad squiggly doctor writing:

“Bad knee, at most four hours of a dance without break. Four, 1 hour breaks during day. Knee must be iced down during each break, before show and after show.” 

My breath left my body. 

“Micheal are yo-“ I turned around and saw Jacob standing in front of me. He flinched and cringed away from me as I stood up and gruffly threw the folder on the table. “-ok?” He finished in a tiny whisper. 

I took many deep breathes and counted to ten twice. “When you were you planning on letting me in on your little secret?” I asked through gritted teeth still not looking at him.

“Secret?” I heard him move closer and I turned around slightly putting a hand up and stopping him in mid stride. “I don’t understand, what secret?” 

In one fast movement I picked the blue piece of paper out of the folder and turned around waving it in his face growling. “*This* Secret, Jacob Brent.”

“Oh…I thought Gillian told you..” His face went a dark red and he looked away. 

I straightened up and leaned against the desk still towering way over him. “Well she didn’t so spill the beans.”

“Micheal, nothing is terribly wrong, ok?” I watched him clench his fists together and look to the floor. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you…it was just…embarrassing..and a bit of a let down I suppose..” 

“Let down?” My gaze softened and I felt a knot in my stomach. “Jakie, why is not telling me you have a serious knee injury a let down? What if I hadn’t found this? I was about to let Gillian hire you as Mistoffelees. That could have permantly given you a knee injury.”

“Well it’s permanent anyway, Micheal.” He lifted his head and I saw tears slide down his cheeks. “It sucks, you know? The one thing I’m good at and it’s dangerous to my health to do it.” 

“Oh, Jake..” I whispered. 

He gave me a watery smile, brown eyes leaking more tears. His pale cheeks were soaked in seconds. “I’m sorry for failing you Micheal. Gillian was going to fire me anyway, because of it.” 

“What?! Hey now, I don’t think there is a need for *that*.” I shouted jumping on to my feet. Jacob squeaked and was caught off balance falling backwards on the dance floor, feet flying and arms flaying. I sighed and cringed when I heard a tiny ow and a crash. “Jake..I swear to God…”

“Dun swear.” He grunted. “Swearing is bad.”

“When you are raising a dancer like you, swearing is what keeps you sane.” I replied poking his forehead. “You alright? Nothing hurt?” I kept my eyes on the knees as he scrambled to sit on both of them. 

“No. No nothing hurt. Promise!!” Like an obedient kitten he sat perched on his knees both paws in front of him and head arched upwards so he could listen. I’m sure if he had cat ears they would be perked up and twitching with excitement. 

“Kitten, which one is hurt?” I sat down beside him after looking to make sure no one was around. I only showed favorites when we were alone. When we were with everyone else we were just friends. When we were alone, he was my kitten. 

Jake stared at me for a couple of seconds as if trying to decide what to say or if he should tell me or not then crawled over and flopped face forward into my lap. I grunted ‘graceful aren’t we?’ as I tried to get my breath back stroking his skinny small back in the process. “The right one..” He finally whispered nuzzeling my leg.

I placed my hand on his head and stroked the short curly hair gently. “Does it hurt now?” I asked my calmed and not as ready to disembowel the boy trembling in my lap as I was before. 

“No, it only hurts after a lot of dancin’..” He replied, his accent heavier than before. “Dancin’ wakes it up, Micheal. But dun push me outta dancin’ please!!” 

“Jake, shh, calm down,” I put a hand on his shoulders and two fingers on his lips. After I was sure he’d stop shouting I smiled warmly, “I’m not taking you out. That’s not for me to decide.” I watched his kitty ears flatten. “It’s Gillian’s. I will fight for you to stay on, but other than that, it’s not my decision.”

“I know..” He replied, his head flopping on my thigh. He sighed and pawed at the ground before turning over on his back and staring straight up into my eyes. “Hey, Micheal?”

“Yes, Jake?” I stroked his soft brown curly hair and he nuzzeled into the stroking. 

“Think I’m good enough to be Mistoffelees?” I opened my eyes and looked down at him. He blushed and shrugged. “I mean if I’m not it’s ok..it just sounds so cool. If I had that part then maybe people would take me seriously.”

“Take you seriously? People do take you seriously.”

“No they don’t.” He hunched over and drew circles on my leg leaning back into my embrace. “To Gillian I’m just some kid who wants to be in Broadway. The other guys are the same Micheal. I can almost feel them laughing at me when I walk in the room. I have no friends but you. And they think I’m straight because I don’t have a boy friend and have never been kissed…why am I the weird on-“ Then his body started to shake and I knew he was crying. 

“Shhh,” I wrapped my arms around him and turned him around holding his tiny body close to me. “Jake, you are not the weird one. I know what you can do, hurt knee or not. I know that one day if fate lets it, you *will* be able to *be* Mistoffelees. I know you can do it. You just have to show everyone else you can as well. Gillian is obviously worried about you and frankly I don’t blame her. Her youngest dancer now has a hurt knee that needs to be iced down every four hours.” I nuzzled his forehead and kissed it. “But that doesn’t mean you should give up. I know you can do this Jacob Brent. I really do. Now show the world.”

He nodded and was silently. His breathing was labored but slowly calmed down. “I’m just scared, Micheal. What if I’m not good enough for this play? I’m behind all of the second years.”

“That just means you’re going to need to work a little harder.” I replied softly in his ear. Jake only nodded and I held him close trying to ignore the fear I had in my stomach that kept telling me to not let Jake dance anymore that it was dangerous. But with his excitement and want to do this I couldn’t say no to him. I had to give him a chance.

*~*

“Hey Micheal, whats wrong with Jacob??” Todd one of the other third years asked me. I turned around and looked to the direction he was pointing. “He keeps sitting down and not dancing..” 

“He does, does he?” I replied placing my hands on my hips as if joking with him. “We’ll see about that.” What I didn’t relay was that I saw what was wrong. I started to sprint over calling for Gillian as I got closer and saw tears streaming. “Jake?!” 

“Micheal..it..it hurts..” He whimpered both of his tiny hands wrapped around his knee and gripping it tightly. I knelt down and put my hand over his. “Help..”

“Micheal-“

“Gillian we need ice and quick.” I responded before she could say another word. She didn’t say anything else and ran off down the hall shouting for ice. “Hang in there, kitten, it’ll be ok..” 

“It..just started to throb..and it hasn’t stopped…” He whispered letting me lay his leg across my lap. I removed his hands by prying them off and sat them by his side. Then reached forward and stroked some of the tears away. “Hurts *real* bad.”

“Gillian says you’d better go on and take him back to his dressing room.” One of the boys called. 

“Can you stand?” I asked looking down at him with anything but a hopeful glance. I knew better. Jacob clenched his teeth and nodded. “Are you *sure*?” I asked again and he nodded again. I was against it but helped him to his feet. It lasted all of 30 seconds before Jacob was on the ground crying out in pain. His legs had buckled and he was in a heap of limbs. “Riight, so standing is out of the question.”

“Don’t let her know, Micheal.” He sobbed as I picked him up and held him like a child against my chest. “Please..”

“Jake, I’ve got to tell her you can’t walk..” He started to sob harder and clung. I stumbled out of the room with the dance troupe behind us staring wide eyed. “Shhh, baby, its ok.”

“Don’t. PLEASE.”

“Ok, ok, now look here, I need to tell her.”

“Give me a chance…this isn’t fair..”

“What’s not fair? So you dancing with a hurt knee is fair? And expecially when you can’t even stand on it.” I shot back. He cowered. “Look, I know how much this means to you so I’m going to make deal.” He nodded slowly and looked me in the eye. “I won’t tell Gillian if you’ll let me carry you home and get some tender care on that knee.”

He pouted and sighed then nodded. “kay..”

“Thank you.” I kissed his forehead and nuzzeled him. He purred weakly and laid his head on my shoulder arms dangling weakly. “Besides I think I’ve got a tired kitten..Munkustrap needs to put Pouncivial to bed..” 

“Micheal, it’s only 5:00…” Then he perked up in my arms. I noticed every limb moved except his bad one. He pawed at me. “FOOD!! Time for dinner!!” 

I rolled my eyes as I walked into his dressing room. “Kid, I swear some times your appetite just blows me over. You just had a snack not 30 minutes ago. I watched you wolf it down.” 

He didn’t look embarrassed at all and stared up into my eyes looking down right serious about the entire conversation. I sighed and sat him down on the makeshift bed laying him back on the pillows. “Fine, Jake, we’ll get something on the way back to your apartment.”

“Mine..? Why mine?”

“Why not yours?” I stood up and moved down the cot to take off his jazz shoes. “It’s not a mess is it? You promised you’d keep it clean if I let you live on your own.” This time he blushed. “Great..do I even want to know?”

“No you don’t.” He replied looking down at his hands.

“Well you know the rules. If it gets messy I move in. And I know you don’t want that, do you?” He shook his head and I felt for a fever. He didn’t have one well nothing over his usual overly high normal temparture. He hissed in pain when I touched the knee. “Gills, where is that ice?”

“Right here, Micheal. Here.” She handed me a bag with ice and a stretchable strap. Like a seat belt buckle. I placed the ice on his knee gently and he whimpered as I slowly laid it down then sighed in pleasure and laid back giving me constant purrs. The purrs were hoarse and I hated when he purred in the fall and winter time. He was constantly sick until Spring and his purrs reminded me of it every day. It was my job to keep him not *totally* sick and only his usual half sick. Which was not easy at all. Just about anything could make him sick sick and it took very little of anything as well. 

Which reminded me, “Jake did you bring a jacket this morning?” I glanced up at him and he pretended to ignore me. I growled and tapped his bare foot. He still kept his eyes shut. “Kitten. Pounce, answer when Munkustrap calls!” I reprimanded tapping his foot harder. His eyes opened and he glanced down at me. “Don’t give me the kitten innocent look. You didn’t did you? Damn it, Jake! It’s to cold out there for just what you are wearing.”

“uh-huh! Did to! I had a hat..”

“Oh, great, a base ball cap isn’t going to keep you well, Jake.”

He glared, “Does to.”

“Does not. End of discussion. It seems I *am* going to have to move in with you or else you’re going to wind up killing yourself before I do.”

“Micheal, you aren’t really going to kill me are you?” Jake gulped and stared at me wide eyed. 

“No, kitten,” I sighed tiredly, “I’m not..shh, stop working yourself up.” I nuzzled the tiny foot gently and kissed the top of it. It was so girlish and soft not like my boney foot. “Jakie, have I ever told you you are just beautiful?”

“Yeh, many times..”

“Well,” I replied whispering, “You *are*.” I got a giggle and a shy grin then he looked down at his hands. “Never forget that. Ever.” I reached up after wrapping the stretchy clothe around it and making sure the ice stayed there and stroked the short curly almost spikey hair. “Beautiful kitten..” He purred and relaxed completely. I smiled and nodded to Gillian who let out a sigh of relief and left us alone. 

Five minutes passed and all I did was cuddle with him which he seemed to be very contented with. My hand stayed on his knee and he just melted in my arms purring softly into my neck arms limp with relaxation and breathing quiet and contented. When I looked down I saw his eyes had closed and his breathing had quieted down even more. I nuzzeled his forehead and kissed it gently. “Oh, Jakie..” I whispered rocking him. “What am I going to do with you?” He only mmed in response eyes fluttering softly but then quieting down again. 

I had this weird feeling that he was going to be Mistoffelees one day and it wasn’t just my will to make Jake happy acting up again. I could see him wearing the sparkly costume and grinning from ear to ear bouncing to every cat on the stage and shouting triumphantly when he got Old D back. Was I seeing the future? Or was Jake doomed to not dancing again because of his knee injury? I held him tighter after thinking that to reassure myself that my boy was going to be ok and that he was alive and breathing and that all he had was a sore bruised knee.

I stayed there like that with him the rest of the hour or two we were there. I let him laze around in my arms as I did random things with the dance folders and kept replacing the ice pack. He slept most of the two hours only waking once or twice to complain about knee pain, having to go to the bathroom, or his endless hunger in which to the responses I’d carry him to the bathroom, feed him food, and try and make the knee feel better. Each time I tried I succeeded and he’d relax laying back and purring loudly pawing at his chest. 

It was around 6:30-7:00 when Jake finally woke up completely and laid there on my lap just staring at me silently.It took me five minutes to realize that he was fully awake and needing attention. "Oh, Jake, you're awake.." I nuzzled his hair and kissed the curls. "Sweet kitten. Feeling better?"

"Did I sleep alot?" He sat up looking around and then tried to stand. I grabbed him and held him in place shaking my head. "Micheal, let me up...what's wrong?"  
I kept my hold on him until he bent his head down and *bit* my hand. I yelped and let go and he stood up. In the split second it took me to look up I heard a shriek of pain and a bone pop.

"Miiiccheaalll..." He wailed trying to get up on his knees again. He fell back to the dressing room floor this time his arms gave out and he fell flat on his face crying hysterically into the carpet. "It..urts.."

"I don't want to say it, but I warned you. Earlier you messed your knee up remember?" I reached over and gathered him back in my arms. My bit hand glowed red.

"Owiee..." He moaned in my shoulder.

"Oh, sshhh, let it calm down..." I whispered stroking circles in his back. "Keep the ice pack on it and after it calms down we'll start home ok?"

"But Micheal, I can't walk..." Jake sat up and looked up at me.

I wiped his tears away with kisses and left a lingering kiss on the full lips. "I'll carry you..." Jake blushed like he always did after I kissed him and giggled shyly. Nodding then buried his face back in my shoulder and flopped there. It took me an hour and a half to get Jake dressed properly in what clothing we had left in our dressing rooms combined. I wanted him warm and wrapped up as much as possible. He was to flopped and in pain to help much so it was up to me to go around and search through our drawers and closets hoping something was left around.

The next problem we had was that his knee had swollen and was starting to look black and blue. A little patch of green had showed up as well. He whimpered as I tried to pull another pair of leggings over it.

He thrashed about and almost clawed me in the face but I pinned him down with one arm and dressed him with the other. Afterwards he hissed at me and called me meanie but I only grinned and helped him lay back down. After all of the upset Jake was hot and sweaty. His breathing was raspier and I could see the knee throbbing.

I felt his forehead anxiously. He felt as if he was starting to fret himself into a fever already and we hadn't even gotten outdoors. And it was *cold* out there. "Michael.. dun wanna move.. " He took a couple of painful breaths. "Hurts so bad just keepin' still..."

His Southern accent had gotten stronger from the pain. He was sinking back into an even younger Jake than I remembered. He looked about six and I didn't want to move him either. I squeezed his hand. "We can't camp out in the theatre. You need to be in bed and you need some proper first aid on that knee.”

"B-bed?" He looked at me with his wet eyes welling up with tears again. "Did Jake do bad? I'm sorry I got hurt..."

"No. No. Shh. Jake... I'm not punishing you, I'm not mad..." He relaxed slightly but kept looking at me with those scared eyes. "Just meant you need to be lying down with that leg propped up. We can put you on the couch if you'd rather." 

"Oh.. yeah.. couch please..." He relaxed a little and clung round my neck. "Sure you ain't mad?"

"Sure, Jakie. Shh. It's okay." I cuddled him and felt his little body throbbing with his heartbeat. He'd gone completely childlike on me, frighteningly so. I had a badly hurt child in my arms and a 20-block trek back home through a freezing night. 

His poor leg bobbed around in the air with every movement I made. His barely suppressed crying burst out into real sobs. I felt him stiffen, trying to keep the leg rigid, but it was too weak and painful. He flopped again and buried his face in my chest.

"Shh, Jakie, we'll get you home." I stood with the crying bundle against my chest and started to walk out of the theatre. I kept my hand wrapped around that knee and felt it twitch with pain every few seconds. I pushed the stage door with my shoulder, and the cold air hit us.

Jake's normal reaction to cold is to smile and pretend it's not there, or use it as an excuse for a cuddle. This time he almost choked. His sobbing turned to tearful coughing and his whole body started to shake violently in seconds. 

"Jakie, it's okay, breathe for me.." He made a frustrated noise to indicate that he was trying. I was struggling to keep my footing on the slick icy sidewalk with him jerking around in my arms.

Every cough shook the bad leg and forced painful noises out of him. The longer it went on the more he cried. His knee was getting hit with wave after wave of pain without a chance to recover. His chest rattled and rasped and I felt his arms clench tighter around my neck as he fought to control himself.

When that coughing fit finally passed he was limp with exhaustion and shivering worse than before. He nuzzled and dried his face on my coat and then just lay in my arms breathing hoarsely, with tears still welling up that he didn't even seem to notice. I had no free hands to wipe them away.

"There, Jakie, hang in there and we'll get you home and get you nice and warm and comfortable..." He looked like he was laughing at that. I didn't know why. I supposed it was just a weird sob.

I walked for a long time before I started to get tired. He weighed no more than a child. He was 20 years old now and I could no longer kid myself that he was still growing. He was too light. Even bundled up in all the clothes I could find, his body felt frail and bony and worryingly light.  
The kid had sworn to me he was eating three meals a day, and lately I'd stopped checking. I looked down at his sick face, red-and-white with cold and shining with tears. I could see the steam of his breath coming out in little gasps. There were beads of sweat on his forehead, even in this cold air. I nuzzled them away, cat-fashion. He was burning up.

"Jake," I said as gently as I could, "you eaten much lately?"

"S-sure, you gave me all them cookies in the dressing room..."

"Apart from the cookies?" His face screwed up, eyes closed like he was going to faint, and the breathing got more and more erratic and panicky. My heart droppped. That told me all I needed to know. "Alright, alright, shh, we won't talk about it now, you're too sick... Jakie, breathe for me, Munk isn't mad at you.. it's okay..."

He struggled to control his breathing and wound up coughing again. I held him tight and tried to keep his swollen knee steady. Every cough sounded like an agonised sob. My hands were numb from the cold and it was getting harder to hold on to his jerking body.

When it was over he pawed at my chest and looked up at me with his tear-wrecked eyes. He couldn't speak. He was pleading silently for me to stop the pain. In the darkness, under the street lights, his dark brown eyes looked black and full of stars. 

"Be brave, Jake," I whispered. "You will get better. You will play Mistoffelees. I can see it."

He buried his head in my chest. I could feel his heart pounding. He stayed like that, breathing hoarsely into my jacket, ribs heaving, until the need for oxygen got too much for him and his head fell back. He looked sicker than before. His lips were blue.

I was tiring too, and we weren't even near half way back. He felt heavier and heavier in my arms. My hands hurt. The heat of his fever kept them half thawed. His knee felt wet where sweat had soaked through two layers of leggings. But he was shivering much worse than I was, and his teeth were chattering.

I was zoned out, just mechanically putting one foot in front of the other, when a cold wind howled around a corner and Jake went into a fit of convulsive shivers and coughing. His body almost jerked out of my hands. It took me by surprise and I lurched backwards. trying to keep hold of him, and went down hard on my ass with him on my lap.

He let out a terrible silent scream and stopped breathing altogether for a couple of seconds. Just lay there stunned with the pain. Then his frozen blue-white hands went to his knee and tried numbly to hold it and he burst into floods of tears. He had almost no voice left to cry with by now.

I somehow dragged both of us against a wall before anyone trod on us, and we sat there like a couple of down-and-outs on drugs with Jake sobbing and hyperventilating and me holding him and talking nonsense to try and calm him.

After a long time, he seemed to pull himself together and went quiet. He wiped his face on my shoulder and whispered in a cracked voice. "Micheal. Lemme lean on you and I'll walk. You're too tired."

"Jake, you can't -"

"Can..and I'm sc-cared to be carried...that hurt..." He looked down at his injured leg. Both of us were holding it, my hands wrapped over his, and both of us were shaking.

"Jake, I'm so sorry.."

"Hey, it's okay, you carried me for ages..." He kissed my cheek with his hot feverish lips. "Help me up?"

I wrapped my hand around his head and gently ruffled the sweaty spikes. "Okay.. but no weight on that bad leg, you hear?" I pulled back and cupped his wet cheek, making him look at me. He nodded solemnly with eyes like saucers.

He whimpered in pain as soon as I started to move him, then quickly bit it back. His flushed face went white as I slowly moved the bad leg off my lap.

I was trying to do everything as smoothly as possible and keep the knee from bending or getting bumped. He managed okay with closed eyes and gritted teeth until the time came to stand him up.

I took both his arms, he clutched onto my coat sleeves with his weak shaky hands, and I started to lift him. The stiff leg dragged on the icy sidewalk as he struggled to stand on his one good foot. He started to moan out loud. I don't think he even knew he was making a sound. 

"Jake, let me carry you -"

"No!" Shaking, using me as a ladder, he dragged himself up and collapsed sideways into me, hanging round my neck. He was standing, just. The toe of his right foot was just barely touching the ground, trembling and twitching with pain. The left was holding maybe a third of his weight and the rest was on me. "N-need a minute..." he gasped.

I held him up and let him go through the pain. Now he was upright, blood would be rushing down to the injured knee and making it pound. I kissed his his hair and told him he was my brave kitten and he could make it and it would feel better in a minute.

"Whoa...kay..let's try and move..." He was holding onto me very tightly. "Dun let me go, okay? Little dizzy..."

"I'm not letting you go, Jake." My voice didn't sound quite as steady as I'd have liked it to.

I was supporting him in a tight hug, with my arms under his arms. He gave me a 'this is gonna hurt' look, then clung to me with his whole weight for a second as he took his first hobbling step. 

Dragging his injured leg, he managed one awkward step with a jolt that must have sent shockwaves through it. He stopped and clung again, gasping. "Wow..okay..it's gonna hurt *that* bad...ow..."

"Jakie, come on now, let me carry you."

"M - maybe in awhile..right now it doesn't hurt as bad as getting dropped..." He started coughing again and I held him till it passed.

I couldn't believe I'd caused him that much pain. Nothing makes you feel terrible like hurting Jake. He's like a child, or a cat. You just *long* to make him comfortable and warm and happy, and it hurts like hell to see him in pain.

To make things worse, I could practically *feel* his fever rising while I held him. God only knew what his temperature was. My hands were too cold to tell properly. But I suspected he'd have needed help walking by now even if he wasn't hurt.

After the coughing fit passed I kept one arm tightly round him and dried his tears, and stroked his his throat to soothe it. "Dude.." he whispered painfully. "If I could purr.. I would."

That got a smile out of me. I wrapped both arms round him again and he gave me a nod. "Come on then, kitten, let's get you home."

He managed better this time. Crying in pain and gritting his teeth, he managed to hobble and hop beside me without stopping for about a minute. The 'good' leg buckled several times and he would have collapsed if I hadn't been half-carrying him.

"Stop..hurts..." I stopped instantly, hugged and lifted him so that both feet dangled off the ground. He hung there panting with relief for a few seconds, nuzzling me, smiling and crying. There was Mistoffelees again. Surely this kid was going to be Misto some day. He couldn't just stop dancing.

We kept going like that for a good while. He started to make it longer distances without stopping, five minutes, ten minutes. I asked him if the pain was getting better, but he shook his head speechlessly. No better. He was just dealing with it.

But something had to give eventually. I suddenly noticed there were two paws dragging instead of one. His arms were still locked around me, but the rest of his body had gone limp, head hanging and the small feet trailing behind, pointed, the soles of his dance shoes upturned, completely lifeless.

"Jake?" I shook him. No response. I sank down on the sidewalk again with his limp, shivering, hot-and-cold body in my lap. "Jake-"

I touched his knee lightly and he flinched awake."Huh? Wh-what are you doin' here?"

"Jakie, you got hurt during practice." I held him tight so he wouldn't try to stand. "I'm taking you home."

"Oh..ow..yeah..wow.. sure did get hurt.." He stared his knee as if he'd only just noticed it. It was so badly swollen now it made a huge bulge even in black leggings.

I was really getting scared for him now. He was half delirious and we were still miles from home. He was flushed and sweating even in the freezing cold, his eyes didn't focus properly, he couldn't move without swaying, and he was shaking like a leaf. The only good thing was that he might just be too delirious to remember that he'd told me not to carry him.

"Come on, Jakie -"

"Munk.. my knee hurts so bad even my toes hurt..and I'm c-cold...and.. can't see..too good..."

"Shh, Jakie, we'll get you home and warm, come on. Just cuddle with me, that's right.. up you come..."

He didn't resist at all, just lay in my arms sniffling and making tiny hurt noises while I lifted him and got him settled in my arms. His poor knee still felt hot. He sighed deeply when my hand wrapped around it. "Feels good.. dun let it go...again..."

I didn't let it go again the whole way home. We stopped often to rest, and three or four times for Jake to throw up with pain and fever. He whispered sorry for being a nuisance, and asked me if my arms hurt, and tried to rub them better with his shaking hot-and-cold hands.

I was half gone with cold and exhaustion by the time we made it back. The only thing that kept me going was knowing Jake was ten times worse off than me. He was so feverish now that everything hurt, not just his knee. He kept his eyes closed. He was too dizzy to open them and his head ached too much. His cough had become a consumptive rattle and his breath came in painful little wheezing gasps.

When the door of his little apartment finally came into view, I would have cried with joy if I had the energy. Finally, warmth, and rest for both of us.. 

I had to put him down to open the door.It took forever fumbling with numb fingers, with Jake lying on the doorstep mewing and clinging with his hot head on my foot.

Finally, the door swung open. I thought I was having a nightmare.

Instead of welcoming warmth, the door opened onto freezing blackness, as cold as the outside. The air smelled musty. It was like an abandoned house.

"Jake? No heat.."

"...broke..."

"Huh?"

"...heater...broke..."

"Jake -" I dropped to my knees with a thud in the cold doorway. The sound echoed in the silence. "Jake, you should have told me. Why didn't you tell me?. How long ... Jake, I've brought you all this way to a freezing house..." Jake looked up at me weakly then his head lolled back and I heard a rush of air and his eyes rolled back mouth hanging open. He’d fainted. It was up to me to warm the house. 

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Between Kitten And Adult   
By Robin Gurl  
Chapter 2

How could Jake have been living with no heat and I didn’t know? How was that possible? It wasn’t, it just wasn’t. So how come it was? I was so mad right now. Didn’t know who at or why but I was. I was shaking as I looked around the dismal apartment. It used to be so alive before I’d let him live on his own. Still was alive but just not like it needed to be. I wrapped my arms around myself walking through piles of dirty clothes and sheets. What had happened to Jacob Brent? He was always the perfectionist. The state this apartment was in was just not him. 

To even get Jake room on his bed I had to knock off about 200 stuffed animals and shoo his two Cats away. Jesse and Chocolate were their names. Both female and both like Jake’s mother. They followed me around the house mewing with worry over Jacob as I tried to find the breaker box to make the lights work. Yeh the kid has also failed to tell me the power was down as well. After some stumbling and almost near death in the kitchen (Who leaves dirty knives just lying around? I shudder to think how many times Jake has almost cut himself on them.) I found it. I yanked the door open and started to fiddle with it. 

After a few moments the lights flickered and I looked up to see them come on. Now that there was light I could see the terrible state of the entire apartment. “Dear God..” I looked around taking it all in and felt slightly sick. The Kitchen I’m not even going to try to describe but lets just say its not livable in. I’m surprised he doesn’t have food poisoning. The den is in shambles a broken TV in the corner with a old fashioned phone on the ground off the hook. Video tapes strewn everywhere covered in dance bags and leotards. 

I wanted to know what happened to my Jake. I was scared for him. I went over to the heating unit and kept trying to breathe. I couldn’t even start to think what his life at home was like, if you could call this a home. I needed to come back. He needed someone here to keep his life intact. Jacob Brent is different from what people see him as in public. I pushed some buttons and the key pad lit up. “So all it needed was power…” I rolled my eyes and walked back into his bed room. 

When I got there he was sitting up and not as pale as he had been. The sponge bath had done him some good earlier. I sat on the edge of his bed and tried to smile at him. It was so painful to see what this tiny boy was living in and then knowing how happy he seemed out in public. “Micheal..?” He croaked pawing at me. I caught the small hands and held them tight then brought them up to my lips and kissed them. He stared at me confused and cocked his head. “Wh..What is it..?”

“Jakie, you’ve got me ok?”

“I got you?” Confused still he sat up more and collapsed against me. “Of course I got you, you..you’re like..my…my best friend…”   
“No. I mean as a house mate. I’m not leaving you alone again.” I nuzzeled his spikey hair and kissed it several times. 

“Micheal, no! I can live alone! This isn’t fair!” Jake cried in my chest trying to pull away. “I can live on my own.”

“Jacob Brent, you fucking can not.” He froze and stopped pulling away. I grabbed his shoulders and held him in front of me. “Look at the damn state of your fucking apartment. It’s not even safe for you. There are sharp knives in the kitchen, Jake. In the dark you can cut yourself and could have bled to death. The fucking heat was down, Jake. Look outside. See snow? Wake up call, kid, you’re going to die in your sleep if you don’t watch it.” All of what I said slowly started to sink in and he blushed bright red with embarrassment and his eyes went wider. “You are *not* living alone *ever again* Understand? I am going to live with you whether you like it or not.”

“Micheal..” He whispered, “I..dun..dun wanna die..” Then the tears spilled. I sighed and pulled him close again and let him cry against me. “I’m sorry…”

“Shh, kitten, its ok. It’s alright.” I rocked him. “It was my fault. I should have never let you go. We’re going to make it ok again, I promise. While you rest I’ll clean up, ok? I don’t want you walking with that knee.” I stroked his back and let him turn around to where his back was towards me. “How is it by the way?” 

“Hurts a bit. Not as bad though.” He murmured in my shirt as he hid is face. He looked like a child. His body was half turned into me, face buried into my shirt and fingers knotting in the material. “Its ok, Micheal, you can touch it.” 

“Are you sure?”

“What you think it’s gunna bite? Of course I’m sure.” I grinned at his remark and kissed his hair again and carefully put my hand on his knee. Earlier I had pronounced it to cold to keep the ice pack on it so now it was free and looked black and blue. It looked like he’d smacked it hard against something. “Jake, why is it bruised like this? All you did was turn it the wrong way, right?”

“No, I sorta tripped and fell on it running from the dressing room.” He said sheepishly. “Then I turned it the wrong way.”

“Jaaaake, why didn’t you tell me this to begin with?”

“Why? Micheal you knew I was a klutz..” 

“Yeh so maybe I did but that would have explained a *ton*.” 

“Sorry.” He cringed. 

“Shh, its ok. Its ok. It really needs support..where is your dance bag?” I looked around the room and sighed. “Forget it, let me get mine. I know you don’t have any bandages.”

“I do to!” Jake exclaimed pulling away from me. I watched in horror as he stood up and hobbled over to his dressor on one leg. 

“Jake- careful!” 

“I got it, Micheal, its ok! I’ve done this before!” He grinned and dug through the top drawer finally pulling a rainbow colored bandage “They had them at Eckerd’s last time I went!! Isn’t it cool!?”

I raised my eye brows and half nodded half trying not to laugh. “Ok, yes it’s “cool” now get your sorry ass back on the bed before you hurt yourself.”

“I am. WOAH-!” I looked up and caught Jake’s arms before he crashed into the side of the bed. “Hello. World spinning.” I watched his eyes trying to focus on me and rolled my eyes. 

“I knew you standing would be a horrible idea. Come on now, lay back down for Munkustrap.” He made a face that in any other situation would have been hysterical and nodded slightly before wavering again and let me help him back on the bed. I laid him back down on the pillows and stroked his hair. “Shh, calm down. Let the dizziness pass. Close your eyes and I’ll wrap your knee up, ok?” 

He nodded and closed his eyes laying back in the pillows leaving me to fix up the knee. I moved down the bed and straddled his legs not putting any pressure on them and gently lifted his right leg placing the bandage under it. Every so carefully I started to wrap it around his knee. Every once in awhile he’d moan or make a sound of pain and I’d stop and stroke his stomach until he quieted down. “Shh, there we go almost done..” 

After a few minutes of watching him sleep I remembered that he’d danced a full day today. I surveyed the rest of his limbs and decided that he needed something to help them or they’d be really sore later. “How is the rest of your body?” I whispered in his ear laying next to him. “Does anything else hurt?” He mmed softly and turned to where he was as close to me as he could get and snuggled deep into me. I shook my head and rubbed his back settling my chin on his shoulder. “Jakie, I asked you a question.”

“Not so bad..” He whispered.

I kissed his ear and then his neck. “Sweet kitten, think you can handle a massage?” He purred hoarsely and I took that as a yes. Giving him one more kiss on the cheek I sat up and moved back down to his feet. “Good kitten, just relax. Let Micheal massage you all better.”

Jake’s eyes opened to slits and he gave me a tiny sliver of a smile letting his body completely flop on the bed. I smiled and took his right foot in my hands and carefully smoothed his skin over it and kissed it lightly. He giggled but didn’t pull away from me and I started to gently massage the bones in there. He purred loudly and his hands made gestures gripping the bed sheets. I knew though that he wasn’t aroused. Jake is just to innocent for that. Any other boy would have been begging for sex just from that touch. Not Jake. Jake just wants his muscles to feel good. I love that about him. 

I moved up to his shin and ran my fingers over the rippling skin. He tightened his muscle and I kneaded it a few times with my hands and he relaxed again. His head lolled from side to side as I continued up his right leg being careful of the knee. At last I was up to his thighs and I felt around them. I’m still completely amazed at how hard they turn out to be even though from far away they look soft and babish. Nothing but muscle in these thighs. They were tense and trembling. I looked up at him and smiled for him as he was sitting up on his elbows and biting his lip and waited for the pain. Ever so gently I started at the lower thigh and pressed gently. He hissed but then relaxed completely full lips opening to allow a little woosh of contented air through. 

He fell back into the pillows again and this time closed his eyes. I had his trust now. He was putty in my hands. I moved up to the upper thigh and continued to knead my fingers into the muscle there. He was melting some more. “Good kitten,” I whispered kissing it. “Ready for the other one?”

“Cuddles first.” He murmured so softly I couldn’t understand him. 

“Hmm?” I looked up. “What was that?”

“Cuddles,” He said again. “Jakie needs cuddles.”

“Already?”

“I’m empty.” He pouted at me crossing his arms and giving me his infamous kitten eyes. “Please?! I really need more cuddles.”

I sighed and crawled back up to him he reached for me and I gathered him in my arms pulling him close. “No other adult I know asks for cuddles like you do, Jakie.” I said in between situating him in my arms. 

“Sorry..” He murmured in my shoulder. “Just need ‘em..”

“I know you do, that’s what makes you so special. I know you need them and don’t mind giving them to you. Shhh that’s it, just let me fill you up again. That’s my good kitten.” 

“Micheal…”

“Yeh, Jake?” I opened my eyes and nuzzled his hair again. “What is it, baby?”  
“Can you just forget what I said earlier about you not living with me?” His voice sounded shaky. 

I wrapped my arms around him tighter and nodded. “Of course why?”

“Because I do miss you here. No one is here to cuddle Jakie.” I felt wetness hit my shirt and saw his body shaking. “I haven’t had any real cuddles for months.”

“Ohh, Jake. Shhh, it’s alright. Why didn’t you just say so. Oh kitten.” I rocked him. “It’s ok. I’ll stay here. I’ll cuddle you.”

“It’s so embarrassing. The fangirls don’t know how I really am. They think I’m some adult dancer who can live on my own..” He sobbed. “I’m not. I need love just like anyone else. I’m scared to live alone. No one to talk to. No one to love me. Its just me. Just Jacob. All alone.”

“Jake, it’s ok. I’ll move back in as soon as I can. I will watch over you. I will love you and I will most certainly talk to you, you won’t be alone ever again. I promise.” I felt my heart break. This was explaining the state of his apartment, his fake happiness for the past months and just his self. He never was the same Jake when I moved out. And I guess I was just too blind to see it. 

“Of course if I do move in things are going to change, ok?” He sat up and looked me in the eyes. I held his chin in place and got down to where I could stare into his chocolate brown eyes. “You *are* going to eat three meals a day, this apartment is going to be clean, you are going to wear your knee brace. Understand?” He nodded silently. I bent down and kissed his lips gently. “Good kitten.” I pulled away and he was staring at me with a hint of a smile. I stroked around the red lips and the smile grew. “That’s it, I want the Jake smile back.” 

“You’ll get it! I promise!” The smile grew into his famous grin and I felt my heart grow warmer. It was going to be ok. I was here now. Just as I was about to get up and finish his massage he clung to me and hugged my waist. “Thank you!” He cried. “THANK YOU!”

I smiled warmly and hugged him back, “You’re welcome, Jakie, you’re welcome. Now lets get you better so I can clean this house.” He purred in my chest and I laid him down on the bed again and went on to the finish the massage. 

*~*

“Sleepy..” He whispered as I walked back into the room. I was hot and sweaty since the heat was on full in the apartment. After the second half of the massage I let him lay there silently as I picked up his room. He had slowly dozed off while watching me. After I had made sure he was sleeping deeply I left and started to clean the rest of the house. It’d taken me most of the night. Now I was back in here and dawn was breaking out. 

“Sleepy? You’re sleepy? I should be sleepy.” I grinned and snuggled down in the bed with him. “Why are you sleepy kitten?” 

“Duh know, just am..” He whispered immediately changing his sleeping position to where it involved me this time. “Couldn’t sleep very well while you were gone.”

“Aw, I’m sorry. Well I’m here now. Lets sleep in and give Gillian a heart attack.” He giggled and nodded in my shoulder. “Sleepy.”

“Good, lets go to sleep then.” I laid my head on the pillow and gently led his head down beside mine. He let out a contented sleepy sigh before completely letting himself succumb to sleepiness and drift off. I lay there watching him for a bit before falling asleep myself. Everything felt right again.

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Between Kitten and Adult  
Author: Robin Gurl  
Setting: Before Filming. It takes place 94-95 Jacob Brent is Pouncivial. Around 21-22 years old. Michael Gruber is Munkustrap.  
Notes: This isn't really pairing them up it's just Michael taking care of a new dancer and making sure he doesn't screw things up. 

Between Kitten And Adult   
By Robin Gurl  
Chapter 3

Jake’s POV

I woke up first the next morning. Whatever fever Michael thought I had was gone. I rolled out of bed my usual way- literally falling off the side and laid on my back staring at the ceiling for a few seconds making sure I didn’t wake up Michael in the process. Carefully I stood up keeping as much weight off my knee as possible and hobbled into the kitchen. 

Wow, he really had cleaned up. He’d even put out food for Jesse and Chocolate. The two girls purred and padded up to me. I knelt down picking Chocolate up nuzzling her. She purred in my ear and I put her down on the counter. 

“So apparently,” I began leaning on the counter chatting with my two cats who sat on their hind legs staring up at me listening intently, “Michael is going to move back in, alright?” They mewed in response. “We got to behave though.” They meowed this time. I smiled and stroked each one behind their ears then stood up to my full height and started into the refrigerator. 

When I opened the door a rank smell came out almost knocking me onto the floor. “Ew.” I made a girly squeak and shut the door quickly. “Guess I have to wait until Michael get’s up…or wait. I got it!” I ran as fast as I could into my…well our room and sat down on the floor pulling some jeans over the knee brace and stood up buttoning them. As I did I eyed the pile of ‘dirty’ clothes and knelt down picking through them for a clean t-shirt. 

Michael thought all the clothes on the floor were dirty- well he was wrong. Most if not all were clean. See the dirty shirts never actually stayed in my room. The dirty ones were thrown in the laundry room as soon as possible. I found a gray long sleeved t-shirt and put that on. Running my hands through my hair I stumbled into the den and pulled on my snow boots. Then I dug through the pile of outer wear on the floor and re-emerged with gloves, a jacket and ear muffs. I searched the tables and kitchen to find my house key and my wallet neatly by the front door. “Hm..better write ‘em a note or I’ll never hear the end of it.” After leaving a note for Sleeping Beauty I started outside. 

The chilly wind surprised me and I almost fell over forgetting most of the ground was iced over. “This is going to be interesting,” I muttered to myself. Slowly I started to walk on the thin sheet of ice making sure not to step to fast or to hard. What eventually happened was I gave up walking and started to halfway skate towards the store. 

I estimated I had exactly an hour if not less to get back without causing Michael to freak. Sounded reasonable. In the store I grabbed cereal boxes and a gallon of milk then rushed to the front counter. After being rung up I started on my way back.   
When I got home Michael was up and sitting on the sofa glaring at me. “Er..Good morning?” 

“Where did you go and what the hell are you doing on your feet?” 

“I went to get breakfast and I’m walking.” I replied as truthfully as I could. I watched as he got to his feet and walked over to me grabbing the milk and the cereal before walking into the kitchen. 

“Isn’t there food here?” He gruffed sleepily pulling down two bowls. 

I undid my outerwear and stomped the snow off my boots before taking them off and walked into the kitchen sitting down on one of the stools. “Well see that’s going to be a problem.” 

“Why?” At saying that I seemed to have gotten his full attention. The sleepiness in his eyes disappeared and a more curious look appeared. “Jake what is wrong with the food here?”

“Last night when you were cleaning did you look in the fridge?” I poured myself a bowl of cereal and began to eat it dry. 

“No.” He sighed and stood up. “Do I want to know?” 

“You’re going to find out anyway.” I remarked as I ate my fruit loops. “Go ahead and look.” I watched as he opened the door to the fridge and quickly shut it again. “Told ya.” 

“Good Lord, I am beginning to wonder how your father let you out of the house.” Michael sat down pouring himself some cereal as well then watched me eat mine. 

After about 10 minutes of Michael following my every move I sighed and glared. “What?”

“You aren’t getting away with just dry cereal.” 

I rolled my eyes and glanced up after noticing Michael was standing again. “Oh come on.” 

“No, I said three meals a day and that includes food and drink.” He sat a cup down in front of me and filled it to the brim with milk. I wrinkled my nose and made a noise. “What’s that face for? I thought all cats loved milk.” He smirked at me. 

“Ha. Ha. I just don’t like white milk.” I pushed the cup away but Michael pushed it back. 

“Don’t make me feed it to you.” 

His threat didn’t scare me much and I only huffed, “Yeh whatever, I’m still not drinking it.” 

“It’s just a glass of milk, geez you’re acting like a teenage girl.” Michael leaned over and glared into my eyes. “Drink. Now.” 

The games were over. Michael was getting his serious tone going. I groaned but took the glass and drank it down in one gulp then glowered at him. “Happy mother?” 

“Yes I am.” With a smirk he leaned over and tugged at my curls. “And I’m not your mother. I’m worse, I’m your Munkustrap.” I snorted into my bowl as I ate the last part of my cereal making Michael snicker to. Then he took my empty glass and my bowl putting it into the sink then put his own in there. “Alright, I suppose we need to get dressed before Gills loses her mind.” 

“Nah, she won’t freak. She’s to worried on finding a new Mistoffelees. Why did that other one leave again?” I stood up and hobbled over to the phone with some difficulty. 

“Your knee. It still hurts doesn’t it? You know I can call Gillian and she’ll let you take the day off.” 

I turned around sharply and shook my head. “I’m going to dance. I’m not going to lay here like I’m on my death bed. It’s just a twisted knee.” 

“You mean a popped out knee.” He corrected reached forward and gripping my arm. I tried to pull away but he held fast. “Just take it easy.” 

“I’m still not staying here. And I don’t need your help walking to my room. Also,” I glared up at him. “You still haven’t answered my question.” 

“The other Mistoffelees? I heard many different stories. One was that some new kid kept tripping him up during the ball sequence. Another was something to the tune of not getting paid enough and the most popular is that Gillian fired him.” I was so caught up in the reasons why that I failed to notice Michael was actually helping me to my room. I unconsciously put most of my weight onto him and walked slowly processing what he’d just told me. “Whatever the reason is, I’m just glad he’s gone.” 

“Don’t say that,” I exclaimed. “That’s mean of you. Now he’s out in New York without a job and nothing to pay his rent.” 

“Jakie, I’m sure that Heath has plenty of job offers. He may have been a jerk but he was a good dancer.” Michael replied sitting me down on the bed. Then he picked up my book back and threw it at me. “Get dressed in your leotard.”

“What are you going to wear?” I asked digging through my bag and pulled out another black leotard and my dancers belt. Michael is convinced I have an endless supply since I have a clean one every day. He shrugged before turning around and showing me his bag. “It’s empty.” 

“Go figure. Guess I was to worried about you and forgot my clothes.” My face must have changed cause he patted my head. “Don’t worry, I always have a spare in the dressing rooms.” 

“You could wear some of my shorts?” I offered pointing towards the dresser. 

“Jake, I would but you and I are two different sizes. I’m way bigger than you are and taller to. But thanks for the offer.” He watched as I pulled the leotard over my hurt knee and sighed before going into the restroom. “Jakie- I want you to be careful today.” 

“Aren’t I always careful?” I call back to him starting my warm ups on the floor careful of the knee. 

“No you’re not.” He called back matter of fact sticking his head out the door. 

“Well fine then,” I stuck my tongue out at him, “I will be today.” 

Michael’s POV

After running my hands through my hair I glanced back out the door way and saw Jake stretching on his bedroom floor. “Already warming up?” 

“Might as well.” He replied. I watched pleased that he was careful not to over do the hurt knee. “Don’t you warm up before you dance?” 

“Of course I do but I do it at the studio.” I remarked walking out and popping his butt. He squeaked and glared. I only smirked and chuckled. “Sorry, it was just sticking out.” 

“Yeh right, I’m sure it was.” He rolled his eyes at me then started to repack his book bag. I watched as he put his CD player, headphones, a CATS soundtrack, fake practice tail and extra pair of leggings plus his dance shoes in the one big compartment. “How long have you had that thing anyway?” 

“Gee, I don’t remember. I’ve had it since Middle School if that counts.” He then started to stand to his feet and before giving him a choice I reached out and helped him. “Michael you aren’t going to be able to help me up during practice- I need to learn how to do it on my own.” 

“I know that but I’m going to help while I can.” I wrapped an arm around his waist and helped him limp out into the hallway. His two cats amazingly didn’t follow us, they seemed to understand that Jake didn’t them running under his feet right now. 

“You’re treating me like I’m sick.” He exclaimed frustrated trying to pull away. “I am doing fine. I got the knee brace on. Don’t worry so much.” 

“It’s my job to worry now quit complaining or I’ll carry you the entire way.” He looked mortified as I helped him pull on his heavy coat. 

“You know if you’re so worried I could just use the crutches.” 

That word ran through my mind and I went silent then slowly turned his way. “You own crutches?” 

“Yes of course. When I was a teen I sprained my ankle. It wasn’t anything to serious but according to the doctor I “needed” crutches. They are the most annoying things to use but if it’ll make you stop treating me like a baby I’ll use them.” 

“No, Jake, please don’t. It’s hard enough seeing you confined to wearing the brace. Let’s just get onto the studio.” 

Jake’s POV

Haha. I knew I’d get him with that offer. Michael let go of my waist and allowed me to walk on my own the entire way to the studio. Surprisingly the entire trip was more or less uneventful. I did manage to slip and fall on my butt three times, each time Michael freaking out and asking if I was hurting anywhere. 

After the third time I was forced to let him help me hobble down the streets and I had never felt more embarrassed in my life. 

When we got there Gillian was waiting on us her arms crossed like a school teacher who just caught two of her students skipping class. “Good Morning,” I exclaimed cheerfully pulling away from Michael. 

“Good Morning, Jacob. I am surprised at how late you two are.” I noticed her question was more directed towards Michael who blushed a bright red and stammered out incoherent answers. I sighed to myself knowing it was up to me to get us out of this. Oh well time to pull on the Jacob Brent charm. 

“Don’t fret, we’re here now. I had some trouble at home this morning, my knee and all of that. So Michael came over and helped me get ready. It’s such a pain getting dressed and walking around one legged. It’s my fault we were late. It hopefully won’t happen again. I don’t enjoy being treated like a child every day.” 

My response caught her off guard and her gaze softened. She glared one more time at Michael before motioning me to sit down in one of the lobby chairs. I obeyed silently and she knelt down rolling up my leggings to inspect the knee. “It’s not as swollen as it was last night, so it’s getting better. Does it still hurt to walk on it?” 

“Not as much as it did yesterday,” I replied slowly trying to hide my embarrassment as Michael grinned at me. “I promise Gill, it’s fine.” 

She tsked before motioning for Michael to help me to my feet. “Watch him, Gruber.” 

“Don’t I always, Gillian?” He bent down and wrapped his arm around my waist again gently pulling me to my feet. 

“Jacob, don’t try anything stupid ok? I’d rather you take it easy than hurt yourself permanently.” She smiled weakly and then ran off screaming at some of the other dancers to get into their spots 

“I can walk Michael.” I grunted as I tried to stay balanced with his arm around me. Since I didn’t want to let Michael have the joy of my body leaning on him I tried to move on my own. He wasn’t giving in either and it became a tug of war. 

Of course since Michael was stronger than I am by a landslide the old man won. I growled and hissed as he forcibly carried me into our dressing room. He plopped me down as gently as possible and then threw my Pouncivial costume at me. “What you’re going to let me dance?” 

“Just how stupid do you think I am? Of course I am. Just take it easy out there.” He pulled his Munkustrap unitard out of the closet and patted my head before walking into the adjoining room. I stared at the costume in my lap and sighed. I was never going to get a better part- oh well. I straightened up and decided to make the best of it. After all I was in New York, I was getting “paid” and the audience loved me. 

I put my feet through the bottom of the unitard pulling it up and over my knee brace. The bulge there looked icky. So I glanced around making sure Michael wasn’t looking and quickly removed the brace hiding it in my book bag. Then I quickly redressed. Just as I was snapping the back of my costume Michael walked in fully dressed, shoes and all. “That was quick.” I remarked. I watched him sit down and take his make up out and quickly he became Munkustrap. I’ve always been jealous that he could do his makeup so fast. He was one of the most complicated CATS ever and yet he could do his own make up AND he could do it quickly. 

After his make up was finished he reached over me and grabbed his wig and two hair pins. Once again I stopped what I was doing with my arm warmers and watched him gracefully put it on. “Jakie, keep getting dressed or Gillian will blow a gasket.”

I blushed embarrassed that I had been caught and continued to pull up my arm warmers. Then I bent down and gingerly pulled on my leg warmers. My knee had started to throb but I could do this. After I was sure I was completely dressed costume wise I stood up and moved as bouncily as I could so not to concern Michael with my movements and sat down in the chair beside him pulling out my make up. 

I felt Michael hover over me getting my hair wet and slicking it back before reaching around and helping me apply the white base coat. After that was finished I took the brown paint and made my “patch” then my stripes and other lines I needed. Then I pulled on the wig, I always liked my wig. I felt like a real performer all dressed like this. 

After Michael pinned it to my head I leaned forward and purred before leaping up and tying my tail around my waist. Thankfully the leg warmers made a “bulge” in the right spot as he surveyed me over. 

“Alright let’s get out there before we’re missed.” 

End Chapter 3


End file.
